Voxelstein 3D
Voxelstein 3D is a free one-level re-imagining of Wolfenstein 3D created in Ken Silverman's Voxlap engine by hans_krieg . = Concept = The idea of Voxelstein 3D is to recreate the initial conditions of Wolfenstein 3D (OSS operative BJ Blazkowics escaping his cell in a Nazi castle and fighting his way to freedom) in Ken Silverman's Voxlap engine. Through the use of Voxlap's voxel engine, the entirety of the environment (and even enemies) can be picked away at bit by bit or in chunks by the player's various weapons (with the exception of a few polygonal scenery models). Through this, the player can escape by either fighting their way to the front door or simply by chiseling their way through the walls until they find themselves outdoors- the possibilities and how the player approaches their escape are extremely open ended. = Gameplay = As the player fights or digs their way to freedom, they are able to find a small arsenal to aid in their efforts. The player starts with a knife which is a simple melee weapon. They can also get a handgun and then a chaingun, which are the main bullet-based weapons of the game. They can also find stielhandgranate, which are useful for disposing of enemies or blowing small holes in the floor or walls. Finally, the player can find timed C4 charges which can be stuck to any surface before exploding and leaving a massive crater or hole in their wake. Throughout the castle there are also a handful of guards and officers who will open fire on the player on sight. While they're not very durable, these enemies are also crack shots and can quickly take the player out if the game is played too carelessly. Because of the player's ability to destroy the scenery, there are moments where the player may be able to perform tricks such as shooting an enemy through a wall or ceiling, carving a hole in a wall to create a new doorway, blowing holes in the floor to drop an enemy through, etc. However, a careless player may also make parts of the castle inaccessible on accident by obliterating their means for reaching these areas, for example destroying the floor of a room or collapsing a staircase. While these situations can be frustrating, as long as the player can find their way to the outdoors the game is still winnable. When the game is completed the player is presented with a stats screen. Along with the typical stats such as the player's kill count, the player will also be able to see how many voxels of the entire Castle were destroyed. = Current Development Status = The game is considered to only currently be an early proof-of-concept prototype with the most recent release in May 20th 2008 being version 0.101. As recently as 2015 hans_krieg continued to update his development blog with shitpost memes involving such controversial topics as the September 11th 2001 terrorist attack and Gamergate while insisting that Voxelstein 3D will be updated when it is completed. Given the silence since this time, the large gap in time since the last tangible update to Voxelstein, and the development forum being closed, Voxelstein 3D is considered a dead project by many until there is proof of a new release being worked on. As such, the version 0.101 alpha is often thought of as the closest to a full release anyone will get to see. = Screenshots = screen1.png screen2.png screen3.png screen4.png screen5.png screen6.png Voxelstein_3D_-_W32_-_6.png = See Also = *See also Super Wolfensstein HD, another short re-imagining of Wolfenstein 3D with a focus on physics and destructible scenery = External Links = *Download Voxelstein 3D Category:Misc. Engine Games/Mods